falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
School announcements
(announc. 18th Oct) (announc. 20th Oct) (announc. 22nd Oct) }} The School announcements are set of a three holodisks in Fallout 4. They are recorded by Principal Hudson and can be found on various locations in the Suffolk County charter school. Location * School announcements Oct 18th - principal's office on the desk beside the principal's terminal. * School announcements Oct 20th - on the podium in the cafeteria. * School announcements Oct 22nd - on the second floor, beside a terminal in the library. Transcripts School announcements Oct 18th It is another great week here at Suffolk County Charter School. I hope everyone is getting their costumes together for the annual Halloween festival. I would like to take this opportunity to remind you that no outside food is to be brought on campus as of this week. This goes for faculty as well as students. We have received generous donations for our implementation of the Nutrition Alternative Paste Program. We owe our benefactors strict adherence to the rules they have set forth. Thank you for your attention. This is Principal Hudson, signing off. }} School announcements Oct 20th It is a fabulous Wednesday here at Suffolk County Charter School. The Glee Club is having their seasonal bake sale today, so stop by and show your support so we can send our team to the Regionals! Remember, actual baked goods are forbidden on school grounds, so they will be selling colorful cups for your food paste. Also, we will be having a school assembly during second period tomorrow on the dangers of strangers by Jangles the Moon Monkey himself! Once again we would like to thank our benefactors from the NAPP program for allowing us to have such a big star come and speak to you kids. We owe our benefactors strict adherence to the rules they have set forth. This is principal Hudson, signing off. Have a great day! }} School announcements Oct 22nd The NAPP program launched this week with success, but not without problems. I hate to have to throw away your mothers' carefully packed lunches, but I am afraid we must put our foot down on this issue. I am assured all of you will get used to the flavor of the paste. Also, I have been informed that flavor varieties will be on their way pending continued success of the program. How exciting! To those complaining, I will repeat: There are absolutely no psychological or physical side effects from participation in the NAPP. Any observed effect is assuredly psychosomatic and possibly related to a lack of trust in the government. Remember, our participation in the NAPP not only helps our school, but in the long run benefits our nation. Thank you for your attention. This is principal Hudson, signing off. }} Notes Like the Dear detective tapes in Fens Street sewer, these holotapes reset, so it is possible for a player to have multiple copies in their inventory. Gallery FO4 School announcement Oct 18th holotape.png|School announcements Oct 18nd FO4 School announcement Oct 20th holotape.png|School announcements Oct 20nd FO4 Suffolk County charter school unstoppables.png|School announcements Oct 22nd Category:Fallout 4 holodisks and notes ru:Объявления по школе uk:Оголошення по школі